beybladefandomcom-20200222-history
Beyblade: Metal Fury - Episode 08
is the 8th episode of Metal Fight Beyblade 4D and the 110th episode of the Metal Saga. Plot Chao Xin is taking a walk with his many fangirls. However, he hears a disruption near them. Chao abruptly leaves them and runs at the roof of houses to find out what the commotion is. He finds two myterious Bladers attempting to attack innocent boys. Just when Chao is about to launch his Bey to stop the two Bladers, another Bey is launched instead. It knocks out the two Bladers in a crimson red hue and returns to its owner. Chao finds a group of myterious Bladers all wearing robes. They have a small grin on their face and leave, prompting Chao to question what is going on. Meanwhile, Gingka and Co. are traveling on a quest to China. Gingka and Co. recieved a message via webchat by Da Shan Wang who tells them about a rumor. The rumor is that an anonymous Blader who defeated a former disciple was expelled from the Bey Forest Temple and has caused trouble in a town. They travel to Da Shan's place judging on whether it is a Legend Blader or not. As they arrive, they have a reunion with Team Wang Hu Zhong, Da Shan Wang, Mei Mei, and Chi-yun Li, however Chao is not there at the moment. Gingka showcases his Big Bang Pegasis to them. The team are amazed as the Bey while Kyoya does not think it is that impressive. He abruptly leaves with Benkei following him to search for the anonymous Blader. Gingka and Co. see how after the tournament, Big Bang Bladers, Team Wang Hu Zhong have starterd to train monks in learning how to fight. Da Shan then tells them that the anonymous Blader will be participating in a tag-tournamnet just a few days away, called the "Gatway to Success". Gingka decides to have a little training as he launches Pegasis. Pegasis knocks out practice targets and finishes off in a success. Yuki decides to go out an try it with his Anubius but fails as he misses one target. He tries again but fails. Gingka and Co. congratulate him despite his failure. Later everyone has dinner as they have a chat. Chi-yun leaves when he has to discuss something outside. Da Shan follows him and asks what's wrong. Chi-yun tells him that after seeing Yuki fail, he does not think he is strong enough with his Thermal Lacerta. Da Shan tells him not to mind this and he is a natural. However, an explosion occurs neraby with everyone heading there. As they arrive they find none other than Johannnes. Johannes is searching for the Legend Bladers and asks for someone to battle with. Da Shan steps forward and challenges him. They battle in one of Da Shan's homemade BeyStadiums. They both let it rip as their Beys fight each other. Da Shan's Rock Zurafa against Johannes' Beat Lynx. Johannes beats down Rock Zurafa by launching it into the air. Da Shan uses his inner strength to fight back but this is not good as Beat Lynx is still spinning. Johannes gets tired and summons his Lynx back, ending the battle with no winner. The rest of Team Wang Hu Zhong prepare to launch their Beys at Johannes but he leaves them. Chao returns to tell them of what he has seen. A Bey with a crimson red hue knocking out two Bladers by a mysterious group of people wearing robes, raising questions on who they are. The next day, Johannes is eating some food as he finds a group of children beyblading. He offers them food but they run away in fear. One boy remains and when he asks for money, the boy crys leading to his mother coming and taking her son away. Johannes later spots some mysterious Bladers wearing robes and one, holding a Bey with a crimson red hue. Johannes decides to go and investigate this. Characters *Gingka Hagane *Yuki Mizusawa *Madoka Amano *Kyoya Tategami *Benkei Hanawa *Da Shan Wang *Chao Xin *Mei Mei *Chi-yun Li *Johannes *Anonymous Blader *Bladers Beyblades *Big Bang Pegasis F:D (Gingka's) *Mercury Anubis 85XF (Yuki's) *Thermal Lacerta WA130HF (Chi-yun Li's) *Rock Zurafa R145WB (Da Shan's) (Featured) *Beat Lynx TH170WD (Johannes') Videos thumb|300px|right|Full Episode thumb|left|300px|The preview for this episode. Category:4D Episodes Category:Beyblade Category:Episodes Category:Metal Fight Beyblade 4D